A price tag trim for fastening to a price rail is known from DE 39 00 904 C1. The price tag trim includes a pocket for receiving a label, which is formed by a rear wall strip and a transparent cover strip. Attached to the rear side of the rear wall strip are a short and a long insert leg. The long insert leg is flexibly connected to the rear wall strip of the price tag trim.
The price rail includes two groove-like retaining means. The free ends of the insert legs are each inserted in one of the groove-like retaining means for fastening the price tag trim to the price rail. The price tag trim is then pressed against the price rail, as a result of which the long insert leg is pivoted into the position shown in FIG. 2 of DE 39 00 904 C1, in which it extends essentially in parallel to the rear wall strip or to the cover strip.
To secure the price tag trim on the price rail, a latching body mounted on the rear wall strip engages in a latching cavity situated on the long insertion leg and thereby ensures a secure retention of the free ends of the insert legs in the groove-like retaining means on the price rail. The price tag may be introduced into the pocket of the price tag rail before or after the price tag trim is mounted on the price rail.
The known price tag trim entails the disadvantage that the latching connection between the rear wall strips and the long insert leg may wear out so that a secure retention of the price tag trim on the price rail may then no longer be ensured. Moreover, the known price trim tag is relatively elaborate in design, so that its mass production is associated with comparatively high production costs.